Networked computers have largely expanded advertisers' abilities to advertise to the general public. Advertisers currently advertise on web pages and/or other types of graphical user interfaces capable of presenting advertisements utilizing a network. In particular, advertisers have generally utilized embedded text, banners, pop-ups, e-mail, etc. in presenting their advertisements to users (e.g. potential customers, etc.) who have access to an associated network. In addition, advertisers have also provided advertisements through on-line directories (e.g. yellow pages, etc.).
However, such advertisements are traditionally limited to providing descriptive information within the corresponding graphical user interfaces. For example, on-line advertising is generally only able to provide static information associated with the advertisement itself (e.g. text, links to web pages, e-mail editor links, etc.). This static method of communicating information has limited advertisers' ability to communicate with users.
Specifically, on-line advertisers are currently unable to effectively take advantage of the various networking communication methods currently available [e.g. short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), on-line facsimile, etc.] in association with their advertisements. There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.